


Not Half Bad

by dev_chieftain



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Frotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dev_chieftain/pseuds/dev_chieftain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Kotetsu confess to each other to tempestuous results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Half Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, Taithe. Hope you like it!

This is nothing like being with Tomoe.

Kotetsu can see it all now: Being with Tomoe the first time, virginal and confused and frightened and so willing, so ready to do anything she asked, to let her touch him anywhere, do anything. Afraid to speak out when something hurt; afraid to tell her if something did the opposite of what it was supposed to do until she slapped him, shouted at him. _You have to tell me this time. You can't make excuses. If you don't tell me when something's hurting, how do you think I feel? I can see it in your face._ He knows all the lines of Tomoe's body even though she hasn't got one anymore, he knows where she would touch him if she could, where he would touch her. He remembers fondly her hands guiding him down, and pressing his tongue into the folds of her, which was second only to suckling her breasts on his list of things he would have done forever if someone let him.

But Tomoe's hair was long and would tickle across his shoulders and nose when she leaned down over him, and she smelled strongly of lilacs because of her shampoo and she was smooth to the touch, so smooth and pale and perfect. And this is nothing like being with Tomoe.

It's nothing like being with Nathan: sweaty dark alleyway, with Kotetsu whispering over and over again _please, please, please_ while Nathan's hands devastated him, dismantled the fragile pretense that life alone was not destroying him. It is not Kotetsu biting down on Nathan's shoulder and whimpering as Nathan crushed their hips together there against the cool December wall of a seedy bar. Nathan licking his face clean of tears, and holding him possessively and telling him, simple as that, _It's okay. It's okay. I'm here for you. It's okay._

It's not even an awkward sleepy kiss shared with Barnaby in drunken seconds before he got a kick to his chest that left him sobbing for air, demanding _what the FUCK was that?_ to Barnaby's frightened _I don't know! I don't know what were you doing I DON'T KNOW!_

Kotetsu is going crazy. It's too slow. It's so slow he can see every movement as it's about to be made, so he has every opportunity to act, to push this offer away in belated denial. He doesn't want that, he doesn't want the other times, he wants whatever it is that makes Keith Keith, he wants to know what brings that sweet hard blush all the way up to Keith's ears, he wants to do that repeatedly until Keith writhes and hoarsely calls his name.

He says, "What're you waiting for, anyway?" and for a pensive moment it seems like that will do it. Keith's arms, tight around Kotetsu against the winter chill, shake a little.

"Mr. Wild," Keith's eyes narrow, and they seem almost cobalt dark in this shadow on the stoop in front of Kotetsu's apartment. "I want you."

"Yeah?" Kotetsu smiles, trying for a savage biting kiss and finding himself rebuked when Keith turns his face away, hot and red and panting.

"I want you."

Now Keith isn't the only one shaking, and Kotetsu can barely contain himself they could be inside already finding out what they want to do with each other and then he'd be able to think straight again, instead of getting that funny fluttery embarrassing feeling that he gets whenever Keith looks at him like this. He can't even describe the look. If he could just quantify it, maybe it wouldn't make him so agitated. "Then come on already."

That he is utterly unconvincing and sounds a little unsure himself is of no consequence. He calmly reaches back to unlock his door and they stumble in, Kotetsu letting Keith guide him backwards in a parody of a waltz. They swing around, Kotetsu's foot catching the door to slam it shut and then Keith braces his hands there on either side of Kotetsu's face, keeping him near the door but not pushing him close like Nathan, or away like Barnaby.

"Yes?"

"Yes," Kotetsu answers, firmly, hysterically, what will it take to get Keith to just act already "Yes, damn it, yes, let's do thi--"

Keith's hands smell like dog hair, a little weird and oily and Kotetsu wrinkles his nose at the finger placed on his lips. "Do you want me?"

A reasonable question, but being asked makes Kotetsu's face flare hotter than the sun and he reaches up to pull his cap down over his eyes, afraid to answer. Keith's rough-padded fingers push Kotetsu's chin up and he has to meet Keith's eyes, panicking at the thought of admitting what he wants out loud, even when it's so simple and he ought to know that, since the answer is already 'me, too'.

Nothing comes out when Kotetsu opens his mouth again. Nothing but a strangled, miserable croak. Keith steps back and smiles with his head cocked just so to the side. He looks nothing like Tomoe, but he has that same gentle confidence, he says, "It wouldn't be a good idea, I think. In relationships, it's important to talk, and talk until you understand each other."

"But--"

Keith waits, clearly listening, and Kotetsu grumbles uncharitably, ducking and hiding his whole face with his hat. Doesn't change the fact that he's blushing like a teenager again. He mutters,

"I want you, too." And for a second he's afraid that's not going to be enough, and there won't _be_ another time to add to the list of things he's done. It came out so quiet and half-articulated, maybe Keith couldn't hear it. He swallows hard, and repeats himself. "I want you."

Suddenly Kotetsu doesn't know what's up or down. The blood is roaring in his ears, and Keith's hands are squeezing Kotetsu's hips like he wants to form a full circle around Kotetsu's waist with them. He barely even recognizes that the moan in the wind is his voice, that the reason he's been lifted off of the ground is that Keith has hitched him up onto one knee and is kissing his throat, even while Kotetsu's hands fumble clumsily, unsure where to touch, what to do. He can barely summon the presence of mind to just hold on, and everything Keith does melts away his attempts at new thought. Somewhere between when Keith first starts rubbing the smooth wet thrilling warmth of his tongue on that spot just beneath Kotetsu's ear, and when he finally stops, they've made it to the couch and Kotetsu's pants are unbuttoned, unzipped, sinking down to his knees as Keith drags him down and renews the assault on his throat beneath his other ear. He's not cognizant of the sounds he makes, but feels them resonating in his head, high and thin and hungry. There's a carnal ferocity to the touch of Keith's hands over Kotetsu's nipples that makes him feel like he's being brought to orgasm by an indomitable force of nature. His skin tingles warm where ever Keith's palms touch as they slide around under his shirt, smoothing down over his ribs, then back up to his nipples, lightly flicking a fingernail over them in perfect synch again again again again while Keith's tongue slips up along the shell of Kotetsu's ear and the roaring gets deafeningly loud.

Kotetsu doesn't even hear himself, doesn't realize why he's cold until he registers that his hair is spinning wildly in the wind and so is Keith's, but by then it's too late to even think wonderingly, 'wow, that's crazy' because Keith has started rocking their hips together and is still being so dutiful about flicking Kotetsu's over-sensitized nipples.

Keith bends down and sucks up the sound of Kotetsu shouting his name with a kiss so deep it lasts all of Kotetsu's orgasm. He reaches up feebly as the wind is dying down, and clings to Keith like he is an anchor in a storm, even though the storm has arguably passed and the seas are calm again.

It doesn't even register to Kotetsu that his apartment is now a mess, though notably nothing is broken. He doesn't feel any concern for those simple things, not with the heat of another body pressed close, trembling with a lingering desire while Keith kisses Kotetsu's neck hungrily, waiting for Kotetsu to recover and start touching him before he stops.

It's nothing like being with Tomoe, and for that, Kotetsu is grateful. It's crazy and it's weird and he doesn't really know what he's doing, because he's only done this sort of thing with guys a couple times before in awkward, half-successful scenarios. But the sense of pride he feels when he finally succeeds, when Keith's face gets red and he closes his eyes and whimpers _Mr. Wild--!_ like a prayer, that spreads through Kotetsu's belly as warmly as the feeling he got when he'd asked Tomoe to marry him.

Truth be told, that's not even half bad.


End file.
